Experiment 018
by xgfhj
Summary: My first published story, it's a 'back in the lab' story. Let see how this goes...
1. Chapter 1

Legal disclaimer; I do not own the Lilo and Stitch franchise or it's characters, this fan fiction story is not intended to make anyone any money, if you are paying to see this you are getting ripped off.

* * *

Chapter 1: Test run.

"Are you living?"

"..."

"Can you understand me?"

The small brown creature nodded its head.

"Good, hearing works. Can you move?"

The creature nodded again.

"Then is time to start testing, follow me please."

Dr. Jumba Jookiba lead his newest creation, experiment 018, out of its 'birth place' and down one of the many long winding corridors of his personal laboratory.

"You know your purpose?"

018 nodded but the gesture was unseen by Jumba who lead.

"You are going to help me making new experiments by proving, or disproving, theories in genetic construction."

018 nodded again, when suddenly another, smaller, creature ran up to Jumba.

"Hey, Hey Jumba is that another new experiment of your's? What's this one for? Are you taking him to test now? Can I watch, can I, can I, can I?"

"Zero-zero-three get out of way."

"Why, why won't you let me watch?" 003 asked while prodding Jumba with a finger.

"Zero-zero-three I design-ed you to-" "You designed me to help you in all your projects so you wouldn't forget anything, but you never let me help! So how come?" "Good point, come along then."

At that Jumba continued and was now being followed by two of his creations to the 'gym'.

"So you're the new experiment, Jumba has been working on you for a week, that's the longest he's taken to make one of us so far, did you know there are eighteen now?"

"..." The energetic barrage of questions was a little overwhelming for 018, he didn't feel threatened, just wary of this thing.

"Don't pester zero-one-eight. Is only ten minutes old, and I need to test it now." Jumba warned 003 as they approached an off shoot in the hall. "Here we are your proving ground!" Jumba flung the doors open to reveal the 'gym'.

"..."

"Yeah don't let him fool you, it's just an old hanger with some weights and monkey bars..." 003 prattled on about the work beach and questioned the reason to have a shooting range but then realized they had left.

"Come on then time to test you, first climb-" "Jumba haven't you already made experiments that can climb those monkey bars?" 003 asked as 018 proceeded up the wall.

"Yes, I want zero-one-eight to climb the walls."

"How will he do that?"

"Just look." Jumba gestured at 018.

018 was already a fourth of the way up the wall.

"How is he climbing that, just clawing into it?" 003 was confused now.

"No, is tiny network of millions of setae's on palms and pads." Jumba smiled proudly "O.K zero-one-eight you need to be adding weight now, twenty times body weight."

018 dropped to the ground and walked over to the weights that were piled by the monkey bars. He picked up about five times his weight and attached it to a vest then another five times until the vest was approximately twenty times his weight but that made it about fifteen times what he could carry, so he had to drag it to the wall.

"Hey, doesn't that look too heavy for him?" 003 asked.

"Yes it is when lifting, but when climbing I estimate this as zero-one-eight's limit but that means..." Jumba walked over to the weights and picked up two little three pound dumbbells.

018 wiggled his body into the vest and managed his way onto the wall, just as he was getting his grip Jumba called. "Stand on wall." Standing sideways was easier said than done but 018 did so, right then Jumba called out again "Catch!" 018 easily caught the dumbbell but its mass was too much, 018 fell immediately.

"So what were you trying to prove, that you can knock him off the wall?" 003 didn't get the test.

"No, that was to prove experiment can hold more weight with new climbing ability than with normal lifting power and to see zero-one-eight's strength limit. It was success, good job zero-one-eight!" Jumba replied.

018 was still flat on the floor holding the dumbbell.

"Alright get up already, next test please." Jumba said as he went over to the work bench.

018 struggled to get up with the vest on but tried to get over to Jumba with it.

Jumba sighed "You are not needing vest now, leave it there. Will be needing to keep two eyes on this one..."

"Why is that? Did you program him to be really loyal? Does he only take direct orders or what?" 003 asked but Jumba didn't respond. 018 was there now still holding the little dumbbell.

"Drop that and show claws." Jumba said as he tossed aside the other dumbbell he still had.

018 dropped the weight in place but was hesitant about showing his claws, 003 wasn't helping things "Hey, cool, you have retracted claws! Jumba isn't that a first for you?"

"Yes, now don't pester zero-one-eight." Jumba narrowed his eyes "Claws." he nearly demanded.

018 was still reluctant but did what he was told, the claws hurt a little bit but it didn't show on 018's face.

"Now cut this." Jumba handed 018 a thin sheet of scrap metal from the table. It cut like scissors through paper. Jumba handed him a pipe next which fell right in-half, then a solid bar but that was much harder to get through. "Hmm..." Jumba thought for a second until 003 spoke up "What does 'hmm' mean should he have been able to cut that?"

"Well claws should have... zero-one-eight retract your claws for moment and compress bar as hard as you can." 018 complied but it didn't amount to anything.

"Hey, what is holding the bar supposed to prove?" 003 chimed in again.

"It seems zero-one-eight can't excrete enough force to cut heavy metals but claw should... Place hand here zero-one-eight." Jumba pointed at a pneumatic compressor, now nothing says on the job accident like sticking your hand in heavy machinery, but 018 did so knowing it would hurt. "Claws." Jumba reminded...

With the added pressure, 018's claws sliced through every sample as predicted but his hand didn't come out so well...

* * *

In the 'Medical Wing' (which was just a cleared out laundry room)

"Hey, why aren't you crying? It's ok you know, you're clearly hurt so why not cry?" 003 was a little concerned this experiment hadn't shown any emotion at all since Jumba had left them to go check on some incident between 010 and 011, it was only then he realized that 018 hadn't shown any emotion since they met that morning, he recalled Jumba saying 018 was only ten minutes old then but did that mean his mind was that young? No, he obviously understands Jumba, at least, but he hasn't talked or smiled or so much as batted an eyelash since they met maybe Jumba did make him strict to orders, a little too strict...

"..."

All this waiting was starting to get to 003 it had been fifteen minutes since Jumba left and he wasn't exactly in the most friendly company, he would have left if Jumba hadn't told him to stay with 018 and to 'make friends with' but how was he suppose to make friends with a guy that acted like a walking corpse?

"So how does your hand feel?"

"..."

"You do feel it don't you?"

018 nodded.

"Then does it hurt more or less than earlier?"

"..."

"Ok then new topic, did you get to see your bedroom yet?"

018 shook his head.

"Well don't expect anything too fancy, they're all kind of like this room except without the heart beat monitor." 003 motioned to the small amount of medical equipment in the corner of the room.

018 didn't seem to look or care, 003 was discouraged then thought "Hey, I finished that sentence without asking a question! I don't do that too often, don't you think that's weird?"

018 shook his head again.

"You... don't, but it goes against my programming, that's wrong, isn't it?"

018 shook his head yet again.

"What kind of program did Jumba give you?" 003 was confused and slightly scared, this guy wasn't making sense, he followed Jumba's orders obediently even when it got his hand mangled but he thought it was fine to go against his programming? 003 was at a loss about this, then Jumba came in with 011.

"Huh what are... oh right, I left you two in here... zero-one-one get on bed, zero-one-eight let me see hand." Jumba instructed they both complied although it was hard for 011 to get up on the bed, he seemed sluggish, 003 helped him up but oddly didn't ask what happened to him.

"Is looking ok but will have to pick up on testing again tomorrow, zero-zero-three take zero-one-eight to bedchamber-" "Where's that?" "Is room labeled for zero-one-seven and zero-one-eight, you know where it is." Jumba retorted "If you couldn't yet see zero-one-one needs ink infusion, was too much cleaning by zero-one-zero again..."

003 and 018 left and in the long winding halls 003 felt back to himself again he looked over at 018, at his hand specifically, the bloodied dressing was gone and his hand looked as if nothing had happened.

"Man... you are lucky. Your hand is already healed and you're about to be the first male experiment to bunk with a female... what made you special?" 003 might as well have been talking to himself and he kind of felt like he was. "You know there are only three female experiments? It's two to a room and the other two females, zero-zero-seven and zero-zero-eight, are in the same room. What was Jumba thinking to put you in a room with a female? I mean it's not like you're only going to be there once and that's it, we'll be spending our whole lives here... hey, do you think Jumba wanted it that way?"

003 looked over at 018 who had just continued walking.

"...So why do you hate me?"

018 immediately stopped and spun to face 003. 003 almost thought he would be stabbed or something, but 018 was shaking his head "I don't." he blurted out, 003 was stunned 018 had been quiet all day, almost as if he couldn't talk, he didn't even whimper when his hand was crushed, but now he says that he doesn't hate him even though he hadn't said a word, not even 'hi'.

Then 003 realized he hadn't even said 'hi'. "Hehe uh... oh, well your room's right over there and I guess I need to get back to my room and bother my own roommate... Well guess I was pretty annoying what with following you all day without even introducing myself, I'm zero-zero-three resident fool." 003 said smiling and reaching his hand out, 018 meet that and they shook hands.

"**Goodbye**."

Author's note: Wow that sounded like a weird first date or something... oh and bold text is two characters saying the samething at the same time.


	2. Meeting the neighbors

Author's note: Check out the characters on my profile page.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the neighbors.

"-little green men...- Huh?" The door opened. "Hello?"

018 stepped into his bedroom, much like 003 said it was just a small room with two cots and a roommate, she was laying on the left side bed. There were also some magazines and CDs strewn all over the floor, the most notable thing though were the hats lots of hats.

"Hey, who are you?" 017 sat up, popped an earphone off and stopped her CD player to check out this new experiment.

"Zero-one-eight."

"Oh my roommate, that explains why you're here. Most of us just stay in our rooms... Hey wait a minute you're a male, how could you be my roommate?" 017 was a little shocked, what was Jumba thinking.

"..."

018 continued standing in the doorway, when 017 snapped out of her thoughts she noticed him again, just standing there as if he couldn't decide to come in or not.

"Hey, you don't have to stand there it's your room too." She flicked the CD player on again and laid back down on her bed.

"..."

"Tell me why-" 017 noticed it had been three and a half minutes and 018 hadn't moved at all, she stopped the CD again.

"Are you there?" She asked waving, 018 nodded.

"Well go sit down or something." He pointed over at the right side bed, she looked over and back at him.

"What?" He was still just pointing so she looked harder. "Oh the hats? Just toss 'em on the floor."

017 watched him finally move over to his bed, he picked up one hat near the middle, set it aside, and then he sat down, as if trying not to disturb the hats.

"You know those are just woven fabric right?"

He nodded.

"Then why so careful?"

"They're yours."

"What are you, in love?" She joked, he shook his head but not in the 'trying to deny it' way.

"Well what's wrong?" she wondered.

"..."

"You can have one of them." She gestured to the hats around the room. Surprisingly he moved, and took a green ball cap, she giggled. "A little big... but it looks good! Hey it's about 'dinner' time, you eat yet?"

He shook his head.

"Then you must be hungry, right?" He nodded "Then let's go."

017, who had left the CD player behind and changed hats, was leading 018 through another long winding hallway.

"So how long have you been uh... alive?" 017 asked.

"Since morning."

"And you haven't eaten at all..." He shook his head but she couldn't see that from in front.

"Did Jumba just test you then leave you at our room?" He shook his head again but she still didn't see so she looked back, he was still following her. "Well then, now you'll get to see the others, some anyway..."

In the Cafeteria (which actually was a cafeteria)

It was an odd sight, a cafeteria that only had about eleven people (or creatures) in it but that is almost everyone who lives here.

At first only a few of the experiments looked over at them but when someone said, "Hey look, a new guy!" and all eyes were one 018, 017 spoke up for him "Hey everybody, this is 018."

"Hi." "Hey guy." "**Hey there**." "Hello." "Welcome." "Yeah, hey nice hats." These experiments; 001, 005, 007 & 008, 009, 015 and 016 all ran up to see 018, 012 didn't rush over but he kept looking, 002 was on the table eating something.

"Hello." 018 nodded to all of them.

"So what do we get today?" 017 asked with mock curiosity about their food.

"Pizza..." 008 answered "but who cares, this is wild, you're bunked with a male experiment, why are you so lucky?"

"I don't know but Jumba must have some reason." 017 noted to ask him later.

"No sense standing in the door, come on." 016 ushered 018 and thus everyone else over to the table that 002 and 012 hadn't left.

"Don't be a jerk zero-one-two, say hi." 015 said as the whole group sat down, 017 joined the other girls at the end of the table to talk, 015 and 016 sat on either side of 018, right across from 012.

"Hrmm... hi." 012 said.

"Oh and don't mind zero-zero-two, he just gets distracted when there's food in the room." 015 assured 018.

"Hello." 018 nodded to both of them.

"Pizza?" 009, who was next to 012, offered, 018 took the piece, nibbled it to taste then ate it slowly.

"Thank you."

Everyone was eating again but a few thought it was odd then some noticed, 018 hadn't taken another slice he just sat there in silence.

"Uhh... if you want another piece just take one, there's plenty left." 016 slid a box closer to 018 which was away from 005, who protested "Hey, that one's my favorite flavor."

"They're all the same flavor." 016 motioned to the four other pizza boxes.

"No that one's pepperoni, all the other one's are pepperoni and zero-zero-two slobber." 005 retorted.

"Look there's still two pieces left in this box and you had four already, so let 018 have one." 016 contested.

"Yeah I guess you're right... have them both I've had enough." 005 gave in.

"You've had too many but it doesn't look like anyone else is coming."

"I shouldn't have been a pig, sorry." 005 left the cafeteria but as he left he heard 018 say. "Sorry."

018 finally took another piece for himself and like the last one he nibbled first then ate it although he did not eat the last slice.

"What are you sorry to him for?" 015 asked.

"He wanted that."

"But that was way more than he should have had, for equal shares." 015 reasoned.

"..."

A little after the meal most experiments began to leave. "Yep, pizza day is about as exciting as it gets around here. See ya'll later." giggled 017 as she came back to 018 while the other girls left.

"So, bonding?" 017 asked.

"Yeah, he's a good guy, but I got to go find my roommate before something like this morning happens again, bye." 009 waved as he left.

018, still sitting and facing away, said "Goodnight." to him.

"Yeah, we're gonna turn in though, right?" 015 looked to 016, "Yeah, uh... I still like the hats." "**Goodnight**." they both left.

018 replied "Goodnight." without even turning to either.

"Hmm, yeah... nice to meet you... bye." 012 left, just hearing 018's "Goodnight."

017 turned to 018 "Well unless you want to sit here and watch zero-zero-two lick the cheese off the cardboard for another couple of hours, then we should get back too."

018 sat there for a moment then said "Goodnight." one last time and got up, 017 didn't understand until 001 and 002 looked up and said "**Goodnight**." back.

On their way back "That went well, sorry I didn't really help you in there but zero-one-five and zero-one-six are about the friendliest experiments there are."

"..."

Back at the room "Alright so this is it... going to bed with a guy in the room... don't try anything funny." 018 just went over to his cot and moved some of the hats. "Goodnight." He said as he settled into bed.

"Right, no funny business... Goodnight." 017 got in her bed, magazines and hats falling to the floor though she did take care to move the CD player by hand.

* * *

Author's note: a little short... I don't own the song lyrics.


	3. The big question

Chapter 3: The big question.

"...Please." 017 heard, it sounded distant.

"I'm sorry... please." She felt a nudge on her arm.

"Hrmm ...don't try... anything." 017 murmured.

"Please, I'm sorry but..." "What?" She mumbled.

"Where is the bathroom?" "What!" 017 woke up to see 018 standing by her bed, holding a hand to his mouth.

"Sick?" He nodded. "Come on." She hopped out of bed.

The halls couldn't of been longer...

"Here they are." 017 yawned, 018 entered the locker-room style bathroom.

Some unpleasant noises and a flush later...

"You ok?"

018 nodded.

"Want to go get Jumba to check you out?"

018 shook his head. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For waking you."

"It's ok, we are roommates... and we need sleep." 017 said as she turned back toward their room...

017 crawled back into her bed, as 018 went back to his.

* * *

Next morning.

He was lying there perfectly still, he didn't seem sick at least not anymore.

"His eyes are open..." 017 muttered. "You awake?"

He didn't respond, 017 might have thought he was dead if she couldn't see him breathing, as slight as that was.

"Hey, time to get up!" She announced loudly.

He sat up, and grabbed the green ball cap, held it for a few seconds then put it on.

017 thought if he is slow or something, then again maybe he was just thinking of putting on a different hat, she had.

During her thought 018 had gotten up and was at the door. "Thank you, goodbye."

"Huh, oh no you don't, I'm going with you. I've got some questions for Jumba." 017 turned to leave as well.

Through the halls again...

017 thought it might be interesting to see some of 018's tests, maybe she could stick around with him after the questioning.

* * *

At the 'Gym'

It was empty, maybe Jumba wanted to test somewhere else? No, that doesn't make sense, there's nowhere else to test experiments... maybe the 'medical wing'.

017 was pulled from her thoughts when the double doors burst open. "I told you I don't know where-" "Zero-one-eight are you being here?!" Jumba called out interrupting 003.

"Eke, Jumba! Trying to scare us to death?!" 017 yelled back.

"Ack, zero-one-seven! What are you doing here? Ah there is zero-one-eight." Jumba said relieved.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" 003 echoed.

"I have questions." 017 answered them both.

"So do I, why is zero-one-eight wearing one of your hats?" 003 asked.

"Quiet, are already late for zero-one-eight's tests and half day behind." Jumba told them.

"It's very important." 017 insisted.

"Quickly then."

"One, why did you bunk a male experiment with me? Two, zero-one-eight threw up last night is he sick?" 017 asked.

"Yeah, why is that? Yeah, is he sick? Wait 'sick', what!" 003 was worried now.

"Sick? Did zero-one-eight eat yesterday?" Jumba asked.

"Yes." 017 answered.

"Darn, would have been best for testing to know when experiment ate..." Jumba grumbled.

"What do you mean testing, did you mean for him to get sick?" 003 was upset now, how could he do that?

"We ate right at 'dinner' time, you know pizza day." 017 clarified.

"Oh good, then when did zero-one-eight throw up?" Jumba asked.

"I don't know we were already asleep..." 017 said.

"Then will have to test now, zero-one-eight eat this." Jumba tossed 018 a candy bar and checked the time, by a clock over the workbench.

018 unwrapped it and started eating slowly.

"What are you testing, and was he sick?" 003 asked impatiently.

"No, zero-one-eight is not sick," Jumba explained. "Zero-one-eight doesn't have digestive system like other experiments. Is supposed to throw up food extracts, need to test to see how long takes."

"Ok then but why did you bunk him in my room?" 017 asked again.

"What, you do not like zero-one-eight?"

"No, it's... he's... male."

"No is not."

"**What**!?" 017 and 003 couldn't believe that.

"He's clearly not female." 017 said.

"Nope, not female or male. Zero-one-eight is neither, has no reproductive organs."

"What?!" "Why?!" 003 and 017 were shocked this was unheard of.

"Was just ideas I had." Jumba admitted, "Now on with testing, come zero-one-eight and extend tail please." Jumba lead 018 to the monkey bars, where 018 hesitated for a while then extended his tail half way.

"Huh, should be longer than that...?" Jumba pressed 018.

"So, uh... how did he... not-a-he... act to you?" 003 whispered to 017.

"What do you mean?" 017 asked.

"Well all yesterday he... er you know... wouldn't talk to me, until I left." 003 whispered.

"Well he did act kind of weird most of the time, he talks without looking at you and that's if he talks at all, he dose everything kind of slowly... as if he's afraid of it, but he did make friends with the guys, oh and he apologizes for everything he does as if living's his fault." 017 whispered back.

"That's better." Jumba said, as 018 extended his tail to full length.

"Hey, does he look embarrassed?" 017 asked noticing 018's face just after he had fully extended his tail.

003 looked closely but couldn't see any sign of that. "He doesn't seem to have any expression..."

"Now use tail to pick up this." Jumba tossed a pipe onto the floor by 018.

Moving only his tail 018 picked it up with ease.

"Good now pick up weight." 018 pick up a dumbbell without dropping the pipe.

"Ok drop everything and lift one heavy weight, twice your body weight, with tail." 018's tail strained but just managed to lift it.

"There you see him struggling?" 017 asked. "But it's just his tail... his face hasn't changed." 003 was right except for the slightest amount of red visible in his cheeks.

"Ok, is enough, now use tail to climb monkey bars." Jumba said, moving closer to the monkey bars, 018 followed.

Climbing with only a tail was like climbing with one hand, his movement was slow, awkward and his hat fell off.

"Did you see that?" 017 asked, "See what?" 003 was confused, "He just jumped over to that bar without even looking at it." 017 said.

"Hmm, not what I hoped... please climb over again but this time use hands as well." Jumba instructed.

It didn't even take half as long. "Much better!" Jumba clapped.

"Yeah, I saw a few more that time..." 017 said.

003 saw it too. "I don't get it, how is he doing that?"

Jumba waved 018 back over to the work beach and the other two. 018 picked up his hat and put it back on then retracted his tail and followed Jumba.

"Let me be showing you then." Jumba said.

"**He could hear us?**" 003 and 017 squeaked. "Yes, I still can." Jumba told them.

"As for how zero-one-eight saw without looking or why 'he' doesn't make the eye contact, is because zero-one-eight has covers over real eyes, you can't even see them." Jumba said poking one of 018's eye covers to prove it.

"Also zero-one-eight has more than two eyes, has twelve; trichromatic eyes for three band light, tetrachromatic eyes for four band light, like zero-one-three, one set for night vision seeing, one set for UV light, one set for X-rays, and one set for thermal heat seeing. Thing is, X-ray and thermal seeing eyes look more than just forward they can look to all directions, seeing you even backwards." Jumba was obviously proud of this.

"So 'he' could be looking at us at any time?" 003 asked, "Yes, but like I said is not a he." Jumba answered, "It's easier that way, even you said it." 017 reasoned.

"Well yeah it is... Anyway," Jumba reached over the workbench and pulled down some multicolored construction paper. "Ok zero-one-eight close all but tetrachromatic eyes." Jumba sorted the papers.

"So they closed?" he asked, 018 nodded, Jumba held up a red sheet of paper "Now zero-one-eight, read."

"Jumba that's blank." 017 observed.

"Excuse me, are you being zero-one-eight? No, don't interrupt." Jumba warned her and motioned for 018 to start.

"If you can read this, you are tetrachromatic."

"Har har, good one Jumba." 017 remarked sarcastically, Jumba threw her a glance and flipped to a blue sheet.

"One time only sale on shoes."

"You don't even wear shoes Jumba." 017 commented, Jumba glared at her this time then showed a yellow sheet.

"Five for five pizza on Thursday."

"Is that so, then why can't we have 'pizza day' every week?" 017 asked, Jumba snorted and displayed a green sheet.

"For rent, chemical weapons plant, may need disinfecting."

"Are just taking these from the newspaper or what?" 017 asked, Jumba shushed her and held up an orange sheet.

"Headline news, Sunday edition."

"I rest my case." 017 chimed in again. "Why are you even still here?" Jumba groaned. "I thought it'd be fun." 017 answered, the next sheet was purple.

"Grand opening of floor-mart's ten millionth store."

"Geez, you should have bought stock in them." 017 mocked, Jumba didn't bother, the last sheet was black.

"Assa W' howway hyem reet noo."

"What language was that?" 017 wondered aloud, "It's English... in some places." 003, who had been in awe that 018 was talking this much up to now, answered. "Eng-lash... never mind."

"Very good zero-one-eight, now for thermal eyes. Be telling what you see please." Jumba said.

"Shouldn't you have tested his eyes on the first day?" 003 asked. "Would have if weren't for zero-one-zero acting up again."

After the thermal, X-ray, night vision and UV eye tests Jumba announced "Perfectly done! All eyes working properly, eye creating methods proved success on all counts."

"You didn't test his trichromatic eyes." 003 stated, "Doesn't matter that method was already proven with other experiments like you." Jumba replied.

"So you're not going to test for any variant problems with the other eyes?" 003 reasoned "Good pinot."

Now after a standard eye test Jumba again announced, "Perfect! But took so long, will have to continue again tomorrow."

"Uh Jumba, I think he's got to go." 003 noticed 018's hand on 'his' mouth.

"Go where... oh yeah, candy bar." Jumba checked the clock. "Four hours for small amount of food. Go on then, I will be in lab for remainder of day... second thought, zero-zero-three come with me."

"I get to go into the lab, the actual lab part of the lab?!" 003 was overjoyed, his programming would finally be used, although he didn't want to leave 018.

"Come on." Jumba called him.

003 waved bye to 018 and 017. 018 waved back... did he really just see that?


	4. Selfconscious

Chapter 4: Self-conscious.

"Whoa hold up, not in there, go in the guy's side!" 017 demanded, 018 stopped and turned to the guy's side of the bathroom... flush.

When 018 came back out 'he' saw 017 scowling at 'him'. "So why did you just try to go into the girl's side of the bathroom?"

"You lead me there last time."

"Wha... I, I was half asleep then!" She defended. "You may not technically be a guy but I don't want you going in the same bathroom as me."

"Sorry."

017 felt bad for that but before she could say anything else someone spoke. "What was that, 'not technically a guy'? and why was this 'not a guy' vomiting in there?" 006 asked, coming out of the bathroom.

017 didn't feel like explaining everything to _this _experiment. "This is my roommate zero-one-eight, Jumba made 'him' yesterday, 'he' was made without a gender, but that doesn't mean 'he' can go in the girl's bathroom."

"Genderless, then why do you think _it_ can go in the guy's side?" 006 retorted.

017 didn't have anything for this.

"_It_ should not be allowed in there, and I certainly hope not to see _it_ there during tonight's showers." 006 nearly ordered as he left.

"I hadn't thought about that and he's right, it's another 'shower day' tonight..." 017 started back to her, now shared, room, 018 followed silently as usual.

017 plopped down face first on her bed, reached for the CD player, set the earphones on and started mumbling the song into her sheets. "Mm yuukng a mm oche..."

018 wasn't taking it so hard, but what would 'he' do?

After the song, 017 flipped over "Sorry, I still have to get use to having a roommate." she turned the CD player off. "Want to do something?"

"Like what?" 018 asked.

"Uh... you could listen to a CD."

018 shook 'his' head.

"Well, we could look through these magazines..."

They were all titled 'Hat Fantasy', 018 shook 'his' head again.

"We could... toss hats around... Really there's not much to do here." 017 gave up and went back to her CD. "Somebody..."

* * *

Dinner time

"Hey, it's about dinner time again." 017 said, she had stopped listening to the CD about an hour ago, 018 had been sitting still the whole time, possibly listening to her singing... not likely, she thought.

"So you hungry?" She asked, 018 nodded.

"Alright..." 017 hopped off her bed and sifted through her hats for a new one. "Let's go eat."

As soon as they entered the cafeteria 016 and 015 ran up to them. "Hey, is it true what zero-zero-six said?" 015 asked 018 directly.

"..."

"About you not being a guy?"

018 nodded.

"Then why didn't you tell us that yesterday?"

"It's not important, is it?" 017 cut in, knowing 018 wouldn't say anything.

"It is, I thought that he w-" 016 caught himself. "Never mind, it's not a big deal now."

007 and 008 came up to them. "So you're not as lucky as I thought." 008 said.

"Enough, I'm hungry." 017 said with a hint for them to drop it, 018 followed her over to the food bar where a prepared meal and little carton of milk was set out for each of them, but the topic came back when they sat down. "So what are we going to do with you? Find a hose or would you prefer a bucket of water for your bath?" 006 remarked snidely.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" 005 cut in "And I have to live with him... but he has a point, what will we do with you?"

"I say we vote. When and how should zero-one-eight bathe?" 006 announced, making sure everyone was paying attention. "By show of hands, who thinks _it_ should bathe with the real guys?"

001, 002, 007, 008, 009, 015, 016 and 017 raised their hands. "Hey you three can't vote for that." 006 waved off the girls votes. "Just for that, who thinks _it_ should bathe with the girls?"

"**What!**" The girls were obviously not amused.

005 raised his hand, everyone eyed him, except for 018. "What, at least if that happened I could get the details." "And I have to live with him..." 006 cut back in "Now who thinks zero-one-eight should bathe by itself after everyone else."

004, 005, 006, 010, 011, and 012 raised their hands. "That does it, five to six, _it_ bathes alone."

From the looks of it, 018 might not have cared at all, 'he' was already done eating and ready to leave, although 017 hadn't even started on her food, 'he' stood up "Goodbye." and with no response, 018 left.

"Ah, what... but!" 017 stammered but she couldn't leave without eating. "Now look what you've done!"

"Hey, you didn't vote for 'him' to bathe with you." 005 joked.

017 was not amused and tried to finish her meal as fast as she could.

When she did catch up with 018 'he' was already back to sitting on 'his' cot not doing anything.

"Hey uh... what zero-zero-six did wasn't fair. You shouldn't have to take that, just tell Jumba and he'll straighten it out." 017 told 'him'.

"..."

"...You, ok."

018 nodded sincerely, 'he' didn't see what the big deal was. "What is the problem?" 018 asked flatly.

017 blushed "Wh-well... You know that having a gender means having... reproductive organs, right?" 018 nodded 'he' understood that much, they have them and 'he' doesn't.

"Well most experiments... or rather, most species have a... sort of shame about them. They don't want anyone to see their..."

018 nodded, 'he' got it now. "Then just tell me when they're done."

"Yeah, it might be best to wait on them, they do have a right to privacy just like us girls want." 017 agreed. "Well we are supposed to shower after we eat, I'm going to go, I'll tell you if they're done when I get back."

018 nodded as 017 tossed her hat off and left.

"So that's why they aren't ashamed by their antenna or tail..." 018 surmised, seeing 'he' was completely alone, 'he' extended 'his' tail and antenna, tuned to an unused or at least out of range radio signal and tossed off 'his' hat. "But why am I ashamed? I shouldn't be..."

After about twenty minutes of sitting 'nude' 018 was getting more comfortable, but then 'his' thermal eyes noticed 017 coming back. "It'll be fine..." 018 told 'himself' uneasily, she was a few steps away from the door. "I... can... can't!" 018 slung the hat back on and snapped 'his' antenna and tail back in just as the door opened.

"Ah, room sweet room!" 017 nearly threw her towel off, as she usually would upon entering her room after a shower, but she caught sight of 018 and stopped herself. "You know, I really need to get use to having a roommate... They're all done, so you can go bathe now. Um, you know where it is right?"

018 shook 'his' head.

"Did you see the door in the back of the bathrooms? It's through there, towels are in there too." 017 informed.

"Thank you." 018 headed for the door. "You shouldn't take that hat, it'll get wet." 017 told 'him', 018 hesitated, making sure 'his' antenna were retracted, then threw the hat back to 'his' cot, leaving 017 alone, "Well this gives me some private time..." she mused.

018 arrived at the bathroom entrances "Was I supposed to go in the guy's side or not... the guys don't want me in there with them, but the girls don't want me in there at all..." 018's thermal eyes swept the room, it was empty, so 'he' went on into the guy's side.

Alone again, it somehow felt comfortable for 018, 'he' let lose 'his' tail and antenna. The first thing 'he' did was make sure there was a spare towel to use, there were plenty extra in an adjacent closet.

There were only ten shower heads, and no privacy curtains, so 018 would have to reuse someone's. There weren't any wash cloths or soap bars either, just a couple bottles of 'Body Wash. For skin and fur!'.

The water was still warm, that was nice... 018 just stood there enjoying it as water ran over 'his' antenna, down 'his' face, through 'his' fur, and off 'his' tail.

018 was lost in this sensation and didn't notice the door open. "Huh what is zero-one-eight doing here...? Hey!" Hearing that 018 panicked, snapped 'his' tail and antenna back in, 'his' thermal eyes quickly surveyed the room, there was someone at the door.

"I'm sorry!"

"What? Sorry for what?" That voice and the size of the form, it was 003. 018 was slightly relived that it wasn't 006 but thought 003 would yell at 'him' for being in there too.

"For being in the guy's bathroom. I thought everyone was done already." 003 was moving towards 'him'.

"What does that matter? It's a communal bathroom." 003 was now standing under the shower head right next to 018.

018 was a little scared. Why, this wasn't dangerous, 003 wouldn't, or at least couldn't, do anything to hurt 'him', even if he could 018 wasn't afraid of pain... was it shame?

"You want me to leave?"

"Why, I kind of like company, I'm usually late and have to eat and shower alone." 003 turned his shower on. "Ah, still warm. It's usually cold..."

"The others, they didn't want me in here with them. I had to wait. I thought, when you came in you'd want me to leave... because I'm not really male." 018 explained.

"...Wow you're becoming talkative. That doesn't matter, it sounds like some of them are really insecure, who started all this? Did they all really agree?" 003 picked up the bottle of body wash from the floor.

"...It feels easier, while alone... I don't know, he was light brown he didn't introduce himself, at dinner they voted, five to six, girls weren't allowed to vote."

"Zero-zero-six, he is stuck up, now I know he's really insecure. About... were you, different, when I came in you looked... different?" 003 wondered.

018 blushed. "My tail and... Zero-one-seven told me 'people are ashamed of their reproductive organs' I don't have any, I'm not sure why but I feel that way about my tail and antenna."

"You shouldn't be, the reason they're ashamed is because they need to mate, but you don't... not everyone is embarrassed about it, I'm not." 018 just now noticed that 003 was exposed, 018 blushed more, 003 would have had to be blind to miss it.

"What, you embarrassed for me? You need to lighten up it's not like we could mate." 003 almost laughed but didn't, thinking it would make 018 feel bad, "Plus you do need to wash those parts too, here." 003 handed 018 the bottle.

"You know Jumba hates that, we go through about ten bottles of this stuff a week, that's why it's generic brand and why we only bathe every other day." 003 commented.

018 squirted some on one hand, then gave the bottle back to 003. "There's no way you're going to wash all your fur with that little, here." 003 squeezed out, what was probably a third of the bottle onto 018, then only a little less onto himself and tossed the bottle across the room.

Of course they started to lather up... "I didn't think it would spread so thin..." 018 thought aloud. "It is the cheap stuff..." 003 replied.

...

"So have you noticed that I've been trying to not ask so many questions?" 003 ironically asked. "Yes, but why, does that mean something?" 018 answered.

"You don't remember? It was what you said, that it's ok too ignore my programming most of the time. Well you didn't really say that but-" "I get it. But why ignore it?" 018 cut in.

"Most of the others... all of the others, they don't like it when I ask questions, it bothers them and you were my first friend." 003 stopped and looked to 018 for confirmation, 018 nodded. "Yeah, you were the only one who cared to see me as me and not 'that new experiment' they didn't even say hi the second time I saw them and the first thing they did was vote me away form them."

"You mean not even zero-one-seven likes you?" 003 asked. "That's different, she's nice but also... she makes it feel like she is obligated to like me, always saying 'roommate' and when she's with the females it's like I'm not there at all." 018 stopped his washing.

"...You know you're not gonna get clean that way, and you still need to wash 'those parts'." 003 teased, 018 was blushing again, "Do I have too?" "Yes, you really do." 003 said.

018 closed 'his' eyes, although 003 couldn't see this, extended 'his' tail and antenna and began to lather them with what little suds 'he' had left.

003 was finished and turned his shower off. "See, there's really nothing to be ashamed about."

018 was just rinsing off the last of the suds. "Maybe..." 'he' turned off the shower.

003 was wrapped in a towel to cover himself, he handed one to 018. 018 took the towel to dry off but simply retracted 'his' tail and antenna. "That's handy for you. It'll be a while before they'll let me take this off." 003 tugged on his towel.

"It's kind of funny, 'perfectly fine to be nude here' but on the other side of this door it's 'so wrong'." 003 joked as they left.

"Well, it's time for bed." 018 said, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight... and thanks for being my friend." 003 waved as he went down the opposite hall. "Goodnight!" 018 called back, waving.

* * *

Author's note: A little "weird" but it's just a friendship. Also this will be the last time you'll see 018 throw up, it's just not important to the story, but 'he' does wake up and 'go' every night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Uh title?

"Zero-one-eight!"

"Huh wha..."

"Zero-one-seven, where is zero-one-eight?" Jumba asked the sleepy female.

"I don't know, what are you waking me up for?" She groaned.

"He's probably in the gym, like last time." 003 said.

"What is with that...?" As Jumba and 003 left her room 017 rolled back over too sleep in.

...

"Zero-one-eight! There you are being." Jumba burst into the gym, 003 following, "I told you. Hey zero-one-eight, morning." 018 waved to him.

"Zero-one-eight your testing is nearly done and I'm already in working on zero-one-nine, so let's making this quick, ok?" Jumba advised.

"Now, I have this." Jumba held up a small 'pocket PC' looking device "Your antenna pick up radio signals like other experiments but also should be able to decode coded signal, be starting... now!" Jumba tapped the on-screen key.

018 was reluctance, 'he' slowly took off 'his' hat and showed his antenna, for some reason it wasn't as hard with Jumba in the room, or maybe it was 003's presents? "Come on, shouldn't take so long for the first simple code-" "Hey Jumba, I don't think he was ready, you should start over." 003 interjected.

"What, you and that hat. Come on, come on fastly please," Jumba reset the signal. "Now!" _click_.

018's middle antenna drifted back and forth between the outside two. About fifteen seconds later the device beeped, noting it had been hacked. "Good now try this one, now!"

Another twenty seconds later, the device beeped again. "Ok, now for hard one..."

"Just twelve seconds, that's very good!" Jumba praised, 003 shot 018 a thumbs up and a smile, 018 put 'his' hat back on.

"Ok, is big one been waiting for..." 003 was wondering what this last test would be and went a little pale when Jumba pulled a gun out of the firing range cabinet. "You aren't gonna-" _Boom!_ "AHH! What are you doing!" 003 panicked but caught sight of 018, standing, still in place as if nothing happened. "Am testing bullet proof hide." Jumba called, as if it were natural to shoot people.

"He's bullet proof?" 003 asked, more to tell himself than to actually ask anyone. _Boom!_ It was still unnerving to watch. _Boom!_ 018 didn't seem hurt, as Jumba increased the fire power. _Ka-Boom!_ "Last one you should be able to take." The shot charged, 003 cringed, _Sha-Ka-Boom!_ "NO!" 018 fell right on 'his' back. "Uh-oh."

003 rushed over, there was a hole in 018's chest, blood spraying up like a broken faucet. "JUMBA!" 003 pressed down on the open wound trying vainly to stop it, Jumba walked up. "That shouldn't have happened, hide must not being as strong as thinking." "JUMBA! Aren't you going to help him!" 003 screamed "Yes, do not worrying, zero-one-eight won't die that fast." Jumba picked up 018, careful to hold 'him' away so he wouldn't get bloody.

...

018 was barely conscious as 'he' was laid down on a bed in the medical wing. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," 003 choked "I got your hat..." 003 waved it in front of 018, as Jumba was preparing some surgical tools at the table, 018 coughed up blood "T- ...tell zero_cough_one-seven I _cough_ sorry for getting her hat... bloody." "...You fool." 003 cried and tossed the hat across the room. "Jumba, hurry up already!"

* * *

After surgery; in the medical wing.

"...am kind of good at this thing." Jumba huffed at all the yelling 003 had been doing. "That was unfortunate setback, but now is stable, so can getting work on with zero-one-nine again."

Was that all Jumba cared about? After nearly killing one of his own experiments all he wants to do is make a new one? It seemed that was always what he did, usually starting a new experiment during the testing of the current one then moving right on again but this time he had almost killed one, and not just anyone it was his best friend! 003 thought.

"Come on, zero-zero-three." Jumba turned to leave.

"...no..." 003 nearly whispered.

"What... come, time to work on zero-one-nine." Jumba thought 003 didn't hear him right.

"No, I'm staying here!" 003 exerted.

"You refusing programming?!" Jumba was shocked.

"Yes, for my friend! My best friend!" 003 yelled.

"Fine, stay! ...You'll have to wash tomorrow." Jumba left.

"He left... he didn't force me to follow my program..." 003 noticed 018's blood all over his arms and chest as he sat at, the unconscious, 018's bedside pondering all of this for hours waiting for 'him' to wake up.

...

003's stomach growled, it was a few hours past dinner now, but he wouldn't leave 018 alone. "You should go eat." he heard Jumba at the doorway.

"..." But 003 didn't want to hear the cold hearted Jumba.

"Zero-one-eight will be fine, I wouldn't have left here if thought otherwise..." Jumba wasn't very convincing.

"...You did leave... didn't you care?" 003 questioned, he wanted to hear Jumba's poor excuse.

"Of course, if anything happened would have known." Jumba held up the 'pocket PC', showing a pulse readout onscreen.

"...When will he wake up?" 003 felt foolish now.

"Is not unconscious, is asleep, you could just be waking zero-one-eight now." Jumba assured him, just now fully realizing what he had done by leaving.

"Really?" 003 shook 018 "Hey, how long you gonna let me starve?" 003 was joking but also genuinely hungry.

"Sorry." 018 woke up near immediately, or had he been up?

"No... I didn't mind waiting, come on let's go eat... er, are you hungry?" 003 was back to being nervous.

"Yes." 018 hopped off the bed apparently fully healed. "Wait," 003 looked to Jumba "Is he ok to get up?"

"Ask 018, is one with X-ray eyes." Jumba pointed back to 018, thinking this whole incident was more or less over, Jumba turned to leave. "having goodnight."

"Goodnight." 018 said, replacing his hat.

"Why..., are you ok? And why say goodnight to him, he nearly killed you!" 003 was baffled, 018 seemed to always think it was a _good_night.

"I'm fine. He healed me." 018 explained as plainly as he could.

"But _he_ shot you in the first place!" 003 took to the halls, 018 following, on their way to the cafeteria.

"He was supposed too, it is an ability of mine for him to test, he didn't have any obligation to heal me though." 018 reasoned, having known that shot was coming all along.

"Do you mean he was going to let you die?!"

"I don't know. That was the end of my reason to exist, as far as I know." 018 explained as if living didn't matter to him.

"What! Wh...what about ...me?"

018 actually turned to look at him. "...?" for the first time 003 could see the expression on 018, 'he' was confused. "Our friendship, isn't that something to live for?" 003 thought the worst, but would 018 really kill him-itself because of Jumba?

"Yes, I love your friendship. But if Jumba needed me dead, then I would be dead."

Love!? 003 stammered at the thought. "Then don't you get it? That if you die... How it would make me feel?"

"You would still have your purpose."

"But there's more to live for than just some program, ironically you taught me that, if you died I'd lose a reason. A good reason..."

"..."

"Don't you think, what would you feel if I died?"

"You're not in danger."

"But it can happen at any time and if it did how would you feel?"

"Lonely." 018 realized, "Exactly, we all live for more than one purpose... and our friendship is part of that. So don't go thinking you can just up and die whenever you feel like it!"

"I won't." 018 reached a hand out, 003 took it. "That's a promise."

* * *

The two friends were at the cafeteria doors now. Upon walking in they found quite a surprise, a new experiment was sitting at the usual table. He was the most bizarre blend of orange and purple they'd ever seen, strips like tie-dye swirling in a hypnotic rhythm as he grasped for a milk pint on the table.

"Hey, are you zero-one-nine?" 003 called out.

The experiment looked around, scanning the room several times, eventually seeing the other two he waved off to his left and said "Hello." to his right. "Yes, I'm zero-one-nine. Who are you?"

"I'm zero-zero-three." "And I'm zero-one-eight." They introduced themselves, kindly moving toward the table.

"Nice to meet you zero-zero-three, but how are you two numbers?" 019 put a hand forth to 018, 018 took the hand. "He's zero-zero-three." 018 redirected the hand to 003's.

"Oh! There's two of you, sorry." 019's head darted around to see the experiment that was only just beside 018. "I can't see too well, Jumba said something about being cross-eyed."

"Well... that's an odd choice-" "It wasn't a choice Jumba messed up, says he'll fix it though." 019 was a little defensive but didn't seem mad.

"It's cool, but hold that thought." 003 ran to the counter with their food, grabbed the trays, with milk, and dashed back. "Sorry but I'm starving. Here." He sat down and placed a tray down for 018 as well.

"Thank you." "Hey, we're friends right?" 003 gave 018 a little pull to sit down.

"So how long have you been up?" 003 focused back on 019. "About an hour, but Jumba said my testing's not until tomorrow. He also said the others were asleep and not to bother them, why are you two up?"

"Heh, long day." 003 left it at that.

"...ok."

"We are a bit off schedule form the others anyway." 018 put in, but didn't elaborate.

019 went back to trying to grab his milk pint. "Want help?" 018 offered. "Yes." 019 admitted no at all shy about his condition, 018 steadied 019's hand and placed it on the milk for him, 018 finished by opening the small carton for him as well. "Careful."

Although he was trying, 019 struggled to move it to his lips. He stopped, closed his eyes and found his lips, "Everything's a lot easier this way." he mused at the odd dexterity in being blind, and downed the drink.

"Well it was nice to meet you both but I'm going to bed." 019 got up. "**Goodnight**." 018 and 003 said as he... walked into the door. "I'm ok." he called back and stumbled out of the cafeteria.

"You'll have too keep a watch on him until Jumba fixes his eyes." 018 was still finishing 'his' food. "Yeah..." 003 got up when 018 finished.

...

"I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." 003 said as he left 018 at 'his' room. "Goodnight."

018 entered 'his' room, hoping not to wake 017, crawled into bad and fell asleep.


	6. Blood stains

Chapter 6: Blood stains.

"Oh man, what happened to you!?" It was some sight for, the just waking, 017, 018 was only sitting on 'his' cot not doing anything but 'he' was covered in blood, dried blood.

"Testing yesterday."

"Testing what, how much you can bleed?" 017's statement wasn't unexpected, 018 was covered from head to toe, even 'his' hat was bloody.

"Testing bullet proof hide."

"Not very bullet proof, huh, amazing you survived... oh sorry." 017 caught herself too late but 018 didn't seem to care.

"I'm sorry, I got your hat bloody." 018 motioned to the, once green, ball cap. "That's your hat, remember, I said you could have it." 017 wondered why he didn't understand that.

"So you're done testing?"

018 nodded.

"Oh not that again, come on talk to me." 017 was fed up with 018's usual silence.

"About what?"

"Tell me how you got bloody, in detail. How is zero-zero-three doing? How did your tests turn out? You've got to have something to talk about."

"Jumba miscalculated, I got hurt. Last I saw, he was ok. Success to most, failure to some. ...I saw zero-one-nine."

"Ugh, wait, zero-one-nine that's something! What's he like, is he a he, what does he do?" 017 was interested simply because she had nothing to talk about, and she was about sick of listening to the same three CDs.

"Disabled. Seemingly. I don't know."

"Disabled? How, what does that mean?" 017 had never heard an experiment described like that before, if you could call that a description.

"Zero-one-nine is cross-eyed by some mistake."

"Well?" 017 pressed for more, 018 just gave her 'his' usual blank stare. "You don't have anything else to talk about?"

018 continued to stare.

"AH, that's it, I ain't gonna just sit around here all day." 017 got up, grabbed a new hat, and walked to the door. "You want to come with?" 018 just sat there.

"..."

"Suit yourself, but I gotta get out today." 017 left.

018 sat alone now as 017 made her way down the hall, 018 could easily see with X-ray eyes. "There's nothing out there anyway, but now..." 018 let lose his tail and antenna. "I can try to get use to this."

'He' had plenty of time to do so as 'he' sat, stood, and paced, mostly waiting for 017 to come back. So 'he' could try this with someone watching, if 'he' couldn't do that then it was all just a waste.

But 017 wasn't coming back so fast. It was already dinner time but 018 didn't know that, 'he' just knew 'he' was hungry.

Nearly an hour later 017 was finally coming back, but 018 didn't notice 'he' was zoned out lying on 'his' cot.

"Hey, why didn't you come eat?" 017 walked in. 018 jumped up, almost stopped but couldn't help it, 'he' snapped 'his' tail and antenna back in.

"Is dinner ready?" 018 asked. "Done and eaten." 017 answered.

"..." 018 fell back on 'his' cot. "Uh, your's is still in there. I would go sit with you but I have to get over to the showers. You should learn these times, don't you have an internal clock?"

018 got up, shook 'his' head, and turned to leave. "Oh... that's inconvenient, what was Jumba thinking." 018 was soon at the door but 017 hadn't moved.

"Excuse me." 017 was snapped form her thoughts. "Wait, don't you want to hear what I've been doing?"

018 shook 'his' head. "Oh..." 017 stepped out of the way, into the hall. 018 started toward the cafeteria. "So much for this..." 018 didn't hear that, all 'he' had on 'his' mind was food.

* * *

The cafeteria, much like the halls, was empty. There where two food trays left, 018 figured 003 hadn't eaten yet. "Should I wait? What if it's someone else's? What if he doesn't come?" 018 stood pondering all this for a while, all the while 'his' stomach whined for food.

It wasn't long though, before 003 showed up. "Hey, zero-one-eight." 003 called out as he entered the room. 018 was caught by surprise again, although this time he wasn't exposed or embarrassed, 'he' turned and waved.

003 was over in no time. "Have you been waiting for me?"

"A little bit, yes." 018 replied, stomach whining audibly.

"Well don't starve yourself, remember the promise?" 003 kind of joked but was also concerned. "That would take a long time." 003 couldn't tell if 018 was joking or not, he shrugged it off. "Come on, let's eat."

"So how was your first 'day off'?" 003 asked.

"Good."

"...Like how, what made it good?" 003 pressed.

"For one, I didn't get shot today."

"Hey, you do have a sense of humor! Need to work on the delivery though." 003 smiled. "What all did you do?"

"I sat, I tried too be... natural... but when zero-one-seven came back I couldn't, I hid them again."

"Hid what?" 003 felt like he missed something.

"My tail and antenna. I am trying to not be ashamed, like you said."

"Well, that doesn't mean you should sit around nude all day. I mean its fine to not be ashamed and its ok if someone sees you like that, especially for you, but that doesn't mean you need to be nude, and it's fine if you're only comfortable around certain people too." 003 paused, he was having a hard time putting it to words.

"..." 018 went back to eating.

"So you didn't clean your fur yet... took me awhile too get that blood out. You should have seen zero-one-zero he was having a field day cleaning it all up, off the floor that is, I wouldn't trust him to clean me." 003 recalled the scene.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong, this time?"

"I got you bloody."

"That wasn't your fault at all, and washing it out wasn't a big deal for me, although it looks like you might need some help... come on you need a bath." 003 didn't mean for that to sound dirty but couldn't help to laugh at the thought of him bathing 018. 018 didn't share the sentiment but as soon as 'he' finished eating they were on they're way to the showers.

* * *

At the showers.

"Hold on we're gonna need this..." 003 went over to the towel closet and fished out a soft brush. "Alright... I hope the water is warm."

It feels strange and 'he' is so shy... I can only imagine what 'he' is feeling. 003 started on 018's back, brushing lightly with no water wasn't getting the blood out but it did straighten out the fur somewhat, it was all; matted, sticky, and stained, this would be even harder then he thought but it was slowly getting there.

"Raise your arm." 018 did so as 003 moved to a side, straightening the fur, and on and under the arm. Then the other side. "Kneel down a little, or sit." 018 complied again by sitting, 003 took 018's hat off. "You'll have to get this washed sometime." He tossed it away, toward the entrance, and began stroking 018's head fur.

Now the hard part... "You need to lie down... on your back." 018 did so without hesitation, 003 knelt beside 'him' and did hesitate. "Should I... do you want to do this part." 003 blushed forgetting 018 isn't male, 018 shook 'his' head. So 003 began at the top, slowly going down the stomach, spent a while longer there then finally moved down, to the most sensitive area, or so he thought...

He's actually letting me brush him there? 003's face was so red it looked as if he'd pass out soon. "Will you be ok?" 018, seeing the severe blood rush with thermal vision, was concerned. 003 froze as if he were just caught by someone, then realized it was 018's voice. The momentary pause helped to clam him a little "Yeah... your... Sorry." 003 moved the brush onto 018's legs and was done in no time.

018 stood up, 003 was still gathering himself and before he knew what was happening 018 took the brush and started on 003's back. "Hey what!" 018 stopped at his protest, "You... don't have to do that..." 003 nearly whispered. "Sorry." 018 held the brush out for 003 to take, 003 sighed, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just wasn't expecting that... you can, if you want." 003 felt even more embarrassed, ashamed, and a little guilty for liking it.

This was a the first time he'd been groomed by someone else, it felt completely different than brushing himself; each stroke was random, unpredictable, and lovingly tender. But it was over too soon, as 018 moved to his head, he was ticklish around the ears, small squeaks and giggles coming out with every brush stroke. That too was over soon as 018 now moved to his side, without a word 003 raised his arm, and 018 continued just like 003 had done for 'him' and that meant...

003 got more and more nervous as 018 finished his arms. Should I let him, 'he' is not male. 003 told himself, with a few seconds delay he laid down, "OK" he said to affirm himself. 018 started as gently as before; brushing 003's chest, 'he' could again see 003's face flush as 'he' went down to his stomach but then the blood rush set off in a different direction...

003 couldn't believe the feeling as 018 brushed over his crotch, exhilarated and horribly ashamed at the same time, it felt like he was using 018. Does 018 know what this is doing to me? 018 doesn't have these feelings does 'he'? 'He' doesn't have these 'parts' so how would 'he'... unfortunately for him 018 was done long before he wanted 'him' to be, he even laid on the floor a minute longer, hoping 018 would start again.

"That was nice... thanks." 003 got up, "But maybe laying on the floor isn't such a good idea." he pointed to his back. "It's all messed up again isn't it? Oh well, we need to shower and get that blood out anyway." 003 held his hand out for the brush, 018 gave it to him, and he took it back to the towel closet and got out a different, more ridged, plastic brush. "Alright, heh heh, lather up!" 003 grinned oddly.

The brushing was anything but gentle this time, hair pulled, scolding hot water, scrubbing up and down on the same spot over and over, but ever so slowly the blood was coming out.

Nearly two and a half hours after they entered 018 was finally clean, of the blood anyway. "Well, now we can get to the regular showering." The water was ice cold, 003 threw his arms up in protest but was otherwise silent. Then he noticed, 018 had 'his' antenna and tail out, he remained silent for now.

When they were toweling off, 003 spoke up. "So, it doesn't seem too hard."

"What?" 018 did understand.

003 motioned to 018's tail, it darted back behind 'his' body. "I hadn't even noticed."

"Well that's one way of getting use to it." 003 laughed. "It does have to be 'out of mind' or you'll never be comfortable about it."

Although 'he' did retract it, for the sake of wearing the towel, picked up his hat on the way out. "Hey, I can get that cleaned for you." 003 offered. "You'll have it back by morning."

"Thanks." 018 handed it over.

Soon enough they were back at 018's room. "Goodnight."

"Yeah, hey don't be a stranger, you know, around the lab." 003 gave him a serious look, "I may be busy most of the time, but you shouldn't ignore the others. I know that 017 invited you to go with her yesterday but you didn't and all you did was sit alone all day... it may not be easy but it's always better." 003 told him. "Well, goodnight."

* * *

Author's note: 003 doesn't sleep much huh?


	7. Moving?

Chapter 7: Moving?

017 yawned and stretched as she got up and looked over to 018's bed. "How long was 'he' up..." she had tried to stay awake to show 018 the game system she swiped yesterday, but 'he' hadn't gotten back soon enough and now he was asleep.

She picked up the handheld, which had been under her bed inside yesterday's hat of choice."'He' probably wouldn't care anyway." she flipped it on and started the game...

After an hour or two of playing she began to get bored, video games weren't really her thing and she was losing, but 018 still hadn't woken up. Suddenly there was a familiar knock, it could only be one person.

Knowing he wouldn't be at the door anyway 017 took her time, got a new hat, hid the game under her bed again, then went to the door but looked back and sighed "Still not up... and probably doesn't want to do anything anyway." 017 left.

* * *

"_you shouldn't ignore the others_" 018 remembered as 'he' finally woke up. Looking around told 'him' 017 had left, with no idea when or where she went, 'he' got up, reached for 'his' hat then remembered it was gone. "Maybe he'll bring it by... or should I go look for him... he'll be busy. What about going out without it?"

So 018 decided, 'he' would go without it. Down the halls not knowing where most places are or where 'he' should go to meet anyone, it was a long winding hike to nowhere.

"Whoever made this place sure did like hallways." Rooms were few and far between, each one devoid of people. 018's X-ray eyes telling each room's purpose, the first a closet, the second a utility panel, the third an empty bedroom... 018 trudged on, down the impeccably clean hall.

Then 'he' came upon a more lively room, one with two experiments in it. "Should I bother them?" 018 stood there for awhile thinking it over, then eventually knocked. "Whoof theree?" someone chocked, and the door slid open reveling 018 to the inhabitants.

An experiment 018 had not seen before seemed to be chewing on something. "Hello."

"...Hello." It responded after swallowing. "Who are you, want to come in?"

"I'm zero-one-eight, I'm just looking around the lab too meet people."

"Oh, well come on in and have some popcorn." 013 offered with a smile.

"...Ok, thank you." 018 entered, turned to 014, and nodded "Hello."

"Hi, hi." 014 squealed childlike.

"I'm zero-one-three and that's zero-one-four," 013 sat down beside 014 and held out a small cup full of white/yellow fluffy things. "and this is popcorn!"

018 took the offer, sat down with them, and tasted it. "It's good."

"Yeah, I can't get enough of it and zero-one-four here makes it all day long, so I kind of have to eat it, what a life huh?" 013 exclaimed happily.

"Sounds good." 018 said as 'he' finished the cup off. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'll be going now." 018 got up to leave. "That's weird, why come all this way just to say hi?" 013 asked.

"I'm not sure... just following some advice."

"What advice?"

"That seeing people would be fun."

"But you didn't even talk."

"What do you mean?"

"People go out to see each other so that they can talk about what they've been doing while they were apart, or to go out together and do something new."

"But I haven't seen you before, so I have nothing to say. Would doing something with you be fun?"

"Yeah we can be fun loving, right zero-one-four?" "Yes, yes, fun!" 014 squealed.

"What would we do?" 018 thought, "You ever been to the movie room?" 013 questioned, "No" 'he' replied. "Then come on, to the movie room!"

The trio trotted down the hall, passing a few more bedrooms 018 noted one occupant but the rest of the rooms were empty. "This is where Jumba has our 'monthly movie night', zero-one-four provides the popcorn of course." 013 told 'him' as they approached a door at the end of an off shoot in the hallway.

013 was about to open the door when 018 called out, "Wait." "Wait for what?" 013 stopped, "There are people inside, we shouldn't bother them." 018 explained.

"How can you tell?" 013 wondered, "X-ray eyes." 'he' said.

"Well what are they doing?"

"..."

"...You can't _tell_, or you _can't _tell." 013 pressed, wondering what could be going on in there, he tried to sniff but could only smell popcorn.

"We should leave." 018 turned around.

"...Well there are other things we can do, want to go outside?" 013 teased, 014 recoiled at the thought, but 018 didn't understand. "What's out there?"

"Oh, nothing but space, lots of space." 013 joked again.

"Well, there is one place I'd like to go. Do you know where clothes would be washed?"

"Yes, you wear clothes?" 013 gave a puzzled look. "A hat." 018 clarified.

"Ok, clothes would be washed bye zero-one-zero, where he may be is another matter. He moves around the whole lab washing it everyday, there's no telling where he's been or where he'll show up next, well except that he won't be in an experiment's room... he's not allowed anymore."

"Oh... well it was nice to see you." 018 said, as 013 realized 'he' had lead them back to their room. "Alright good luck finding him." 013 and 014 waved bye and entered their room. "Thanks." 018 left.

Setting off down the hallways again. "Where would he be? Should I bother others, I don't have any reason to see them and they might be busy ...like back there where they were..." 018 shrugged off the thought and continued down the hall in search of 010.

"I think that was him, but he wouldn't be in an experiment's room... better make sure." 018 had gone back towards the lone occupant, it did look like 010...

'He' knocked, "Who's that?" "Are you zero-one-zero?" "No!" "...Sorry."

Well that was a bust, 018 continued down the hall again. "There can't be much more to this place... right?"

...

'He' had wandered for nearly an hour and hadn't found anyone else. "It's useless... I'll just have to wait for 003 to bring it back for me, if he does." 018 headed back to his room.

Upon returning 018 found 'his' room empty, well still full of hat and magazines but no 017, then he noticed a particular green hat 'he' was fond of; pristine clean, and laying right on his bed. "He did bring it back..."

* * *

'He' hadn't felt inclined to go back out, so 'he' just sat around 'his' room for the next few hours and was actually surprised when 017 came in. "Hey, you're up, finally."

"...Hey."

017 walked over to 'him', "So, have you just been sitting there all day again."

"No."

"Really, then what have you been doing?"

"...Looking for this hat."

"What do you mean looking for it? Did you leave it somewhere?"

"No, zero-zero-three had it washed and I went to get it back."

"Ok, well, you want to see the game I swiped yesterday?" 017 asked, eager to show off.

"Game?"

"Yeah, a game." 017 spun around and reached under her bed. "This." 017 shoved the game system into 018's hands.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"First you need to turn it on." _click_ "The object of the game is to make full lines across the screen..."

...

018 played for several hours, turns out 'he' was much better than 017 but 'he' didn't find it all that entertaining.

"Well, you're bored and I'm hungry, and it is dinner time so let's go."

018 handed the game back to 017. "Ok."

At the cafeteria 018 took note of the usual absents of 003, 013 and 014, as 'he' gathered 'his' food. 017 had again gone to sit with the girls, and 'he' noticed 019 was being helped by 009.

"Hey what have you been up to?" 015 greeted 'him', "Yeah, we haven't seen you around at all since two days ago." 016 popped up beside 015.

"...Nothing." 018 sat down, 015 and 016 sat on either side of 'him'. "Nothing, why is that all you do, just sitting in your room shunning everyone?" 015 questioned.

"I'm not shunning anyone. There's just nothing to say." 018 began eating.

"The only way you could have 'nothing to say' is if you really haven't been doing anything, but zero-one-seven has told us some things like you stayed out really late last night, you had blood stains all over your fur the other day, and you've been spending time with zero-zero-three." 015 lectured.

"I was washing the blood out, zero-zero-three helped."

"But how did you even get bloody in the first place?" 016 asked.

"Jumba shot me."

"**What**!?"

"He was testing my bullet proof hide."

"He actually shot you!" 015 was gaining unwanted attention now. "I can't believe that!" 016's outburst wasn't helping either.

"What was that, zero-one-eight got shot?" "By who, when?" "How did 'he' survive?" Some started to look at 012 accusingly.

"No need to get excited people, it was just part of 'his' testing nothing more." 017 called out to calm them all down, and it worked, after awhile most experiments were leaving.

018 was just finishing 'his' meal but unlike the others 'he' didn't get up, now only 018, 001, 002, and 017 who had been waiting for 'him' were left.

"Ready?" she asked.

"No."

"What... what are you waiting for?"

"Zero-zero-three."

"You're going to wait around for who knows how long until, zero-zero-three shows up?" 018 nodded. "Why?"

"He said he doesn't like eating alone."

017 mulled over this for a minute. "Then... do you mind if I wait too? Would he care to see me?"

"I wouldn't mind, but I don't know."

* * *

Author's note: Not what I wanted... oh well.


	8. Sold!

Chapter 8: Sold!

"**Goodbye**."

"Goodbye."

"Huh? What?" 017 was brought out of her thoughts. "Zero-zero-one and zero-zero-two are leaving." 018 informed, "Oh, uh, goodbye!" she called out as they left, leaving her and 018 alone.

"Hey I've been thinking, what makes you like zero-zero-three more than the rest of us?" 017 asked.

"I like you all."

"Yeah... but you seem to like him more, why?"

"...He's been helping me with... things."

"Like what and why can't you trust me to help you, I am your roommate after all."

"It's... difficult to trust someone with your fears."

"Yeah, it is."

...

003 finally showed up, "Huh, hey I wasn't expecting you to be here... or you, why are you two here?" he asked them.

"I had to say thanks, for cleaning and returning this hat, thank you." 018 answered. "Was that really all? I was waiting for you because I wanted to know why zero-one-eight likes you so much." 017 replied.

"Ok... that's kinda weird." 003 went across the room to get his food, then came back and sat down beside 018, away from 017.

"Well it wasn't really me you know, zero-one-zero cleaned it and he took it back too, all I did was give it to him." 003 said.

"I was told he would have it, but I couldn't find him, I'll have to thank him tomorrow."

"Who told you that?" 003 asked, "Zero-one-three, I met him and zero-one-four when I was looking for the hat this morning."

"Oh, so you finally met those two that's good, now you know everyone here. Did you meet with anyone else?" 003 complimented. "...No... the others were... busy, and since I didn't find zero-one-zero, I just went back to our room and the hat was there."

"**What do you mean busy**?" 017 couldn't help but ask just as 003 had.

018 was blushing now. "It's not for me to say."

"So there are things 'he' won't tell even you, or are you not saying anything because I'm here?" 017 said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It was hard to tell who 003 was referring to, 018 spoke. "It's not right to talk about what other people do."

"You're right, you don't have to say anything, I'm just glad you're here." 003 continued eating. 017 felt like they weren't even paying attention to her.

...

003 finished but didn't get up. "So did you notice zero-one-nine, Jumba didn't really fix his eyes, he actually made him that way on purpose. That's a scary thought huh? First he shoots you, then he impairs zero-one-nine, the next one, zero-two-zero, is supposed to sell us, I'm getting a little concerned."

This was the first time that 017 had really thought about Jumba's plans for them, and it was scaring her too.

"Jumba does what he wants." 018 seemed unfazed.

"Yeah well, zero-two-zero should be done by tomorrow, want to come by the lab and see him?" 003 asked, "Won't you two be busy?" 018 asked back, "She sat in on your testing, it should be fine." 003 replied, pointing at 017.

"Ok when?"

"Before noon, should be fine." 003 got up, 018 and 017 followed him out.

"So... have you been able to be... comfortable?" 003 whispered, "Not yet." 018 answered.

017 didn't question this, she hadn't fully heard what 003 said and other things were on her mind, so when they got back to her and 018's room she just had to ask. "Do you always walk 'him' back to our room?"

003 blushed at the thought. "I, I... I'm not sure. Have I?" He looked to 018. "No, not that second time."

017 had a huge smile, "Are you two going to kiss goodnight?" she teased them.

003 was stunned and blushed deeper, 018 looked a little confused. "Why would we kiss?"

017 giggled "You two have got to be in love; you go out of your way to see each other as much as possible, you eat together, you shower together, you only talk to each other, you keep secrets, and you always see each other to bed. What else could it be?"

003 could have died from this realization. Is 017 right, is he in love? With a male experiment no less, not a male, he reminded himself.

"Friendship." 018 said.

"No way, friends would do some of those things but they would not bathe together or see each other to bed." 017 retorted.

003 felt that she was right. That is true, am I...?

"All of us bathe with others, and we all say goodnight." 018 reasoned.

"Well, yeah... speaking of which, goodnight." She backed off and went inside the bedroom.

"...Is she right, do I love you... do you love me?" 003 felt confused, he couldn't even tell if he was embarrassed anymore.

"You have to answer yourself, and I... yes, I love you as a friend. Goodnight." 018 went into the bedroom, leaving 003 astonished at the confession.

017 hadn't heard what they were saying out there and didn't know what 'he' might say but she felt like teasing 'him' more. "So did you kiss?" She said, puckering her lips.

"No. Goodnight." 'he' got into 'his' bed. "Hey, I'm just joking around, I don't mean to be rude... Goodnight."

* * *

The next day.

018 woke up with no idea what time it is. 'He' looked over to 017, she was up sitting there with her antenna out and no hat on, "Hey, you're up. You gonna go see 003 now?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yes, ...is it still before noon?" 018 put on the green ball cap. "Yeah, goodbye." She replied.

"Goodbye then." 'He' left.

018 entered the actual lab part of the lab, it's probably the most filled room in the building; tables, consoles, wires and other equipment makes it very hard for such small creatures to see, but with a quick sweep of 'his' thermal eyes 'he' found Jumba and 003 immediately.

"Hey." 'he' approached 003. "Oh hey! Good to see you... um, we're just finishing zero-two-zero, so if you'll excuse me for minute." 003 greeted 'him' but turned back to Jumba.

018 watched quietly staying out of the way, it wasn't much longer than a minute when 003 turned back to 'him'. "You got here in just time, watch, this is how all happens." He smiled warmly.

"Who are you talking with?" Jumba turned around and just now noticed 018. "What are you needing here?"

"I just came to watch." 018 answered, "I invited 'him' here." 003 said.

"Why?" Jumba wondered.

"Because... Is there a problem with 'him' being here?" 003 defended.

"No, just strange... but is nice to have audience who appreciates evil genius work." Jumba didn't really have a reason against them both watching, he turned back to the glass cylinder. "Here goes everything!" Jumba lowered his goggles, then pressed a button. Inside the tube; liquid, genetic material, and strange lights swirled and mixed and in a flash of electricity an experiment formed.

"Experiment zero-two-zero successfully materialized." The computer stated, as the glass lifted off of 020.

"Are you living?" Jumba asked, just the same as with all experiments.

"Well by definition I am alive, but I could really use a nice home and good wife and a- Why hello there friends!" 020 stopped himself and jumped down too greet the two experiments.

"Shouldn't this be the other way around...?" 003's hand was taken in 020's, 020 then turned to 018 and took 'his' hand too, "Hello, I'm zero-one-eight." 'he' welcomed.

"Zero-two-zero, pleasures all mine to meet so many new people first thing in life. Thanks for coming out!" 020 shook their hands.

Jumba smiled quietly, hoping 020 would try to make a sell right now, if he did it would be the fastest working experiment yet, but to Jumba's dismay 020 turned away from them and to Jumba.

"So Jumba, where's their buyer?" 020 certainly seemed to be one of the most eager experiments, it put off 003.

"It'll be arranged, but first I must test you, and you may need to be trained but it looks like you won't... anyway come for testing." Jumba motioned for them to follow.

Soon enough they all reached the gym, where all testing/training is to take place. 020's test was done in no time, literally, all his testing pertained to the languages he could speak.

"Good but now comes the hard part, you will having to sell thing in here to one of us three each." Jumba gestured around the room, meaning he could use anything.

"Hmm... sparse pickin's." 020 looked around finding; the weights, the power tools, a stack of paper, a couple of guns, a few range targets, and a little office room across the tarmac.

About a minute of rummaging later 020 came back over to them.

"Well sir you will not believe what I found! It's a bona fide copy of blueprints to a genetically prefect wife!" 020 waved the blue paper in front of Jumba.

"Playing trick, I had no such blueprints drawn up." Jumba denied.

"Well I don't know if they're your's if they're mine then, you say you don't own it then suppose' I'll just take em'." 020 slyly pulled the paper away.

"No, let me be seeing first." Jumba snatched the paper. "I can't, in good conscious, give it to you without knowin' it's really your's but I suppose, where I found it an all, that maybe someone didn't want it, but then I won't just give it up that's bad business how's about you give me ten credits and they're all your's fair and square, huh pal?" 020's fast talking won Jumba over instantly. "Is deal."

Jumba handed over the money and took the blueprints, only to find out it was nothing more than blank blue construction paper. "Urg! I knew you would get me first but didn't think would be so fast... am proud."

"I aim to please, speaking of which, I know just what will please you." 020 pointed at 003 then ran back into the office and wheeled out a chair. "You sir look like you've been on your feet all day, I can see you need to take a load off so hop on up and sit on down." He patted the chair.

003 was about to sit down in the cushy office chair. "Thanks, but I'm not gonna be fooled to buy anything like Jumba, I don't even have any money." "No need to pay anything, just put the chair back when your done." 020 said, "Ok." 003 agreed. "Then it a deal."

003 hopped into the chair... "Hey wait a minute, you tricked me!"

"He is good!" Jumba exclaimed.

"Now you friend... I'm not sure you're too comfortable either, but it's different... you want to have some privacy, well a man can respect that. You hold this for me and I'll turn away right now." 020 held out a screwdriver, 018 took it and for the next minute 020 didn't turn back to 018.

"Well are being success! Now though you are done, will be seeing tomorrow, come zero-zero-three." Jumba walked out, 003 rushed the chair back and rejoined 018 and 020.

"Well I've got to go again, sorry, bye." 003 waved and ran after Jumba.

"Wait. Do you know where your room is?" 018 called to 003 and asked 020.

"No, reckon I don't." 020 answered.

"Well I don't know where it is..." 018 told 003.

"It's not that hard to get to, the experiment's rooms go in a line, just keep walking past your room and look for a door marked 'zero-one-nine and zero-two-zero'." 003 waved again and ran off.

"Do you want me to walk with you to your room?" 018 asked. "It would be appreciated." 020 smiled.

* * *

Author's note: I know it wasn't that good, I had a really hard time writing Slick's lines and they didn't turn out good... sorry.


	9. Longing

Chapter 9: Longing

So 018 was leading 020 through the halls...

"So this is your room here?" 020 pointed up at a door marked '017 and 018'.

"Yes, you want to meet zero-one-seven?" 'He' could already see that she was just sitting in there.

"Sure, gotta be a friendly neighbor!" 020 smiled as cheerfully as ever as the door opened.

"well I've got a voice and I love to- huh?" 017 noticed the door open. "So you're back." 017 flicked off the CD player.

"Hello there, nice to meet you!" 020 came in, followed by 018.

"Well, I didn't expect you... who are you?" She asked. "Experiment zero-two-zero... say you got a nice selection of hats around here, what would it take of me to get you to part with just one?" 020 admired the hats.

"You can just take one, but only one." 017 replied.

020 studied a few until he found the prefect little straw hat, "Rustic." he said. "Now you sure I can just take this?"

"Yes, I like my friends wearing hats, but zero-one-eight there is the only one who's taken the offer." She assured him.

"Well then, let this be a symbol for our friendship!" He put on the hat.

"Ok..." She was a little embarrassed.

"I see you also have a taste to sing and read." 020 pointed at the magazines.

"Yeah, a few habits I got from listening to so much music, it's pop culture stuff. You haven't been alive long so I know you're not into it but your welcome to visit and listen if you want." She said, finally happy that someone might be interested.

"No, sorry but I got places to be and I don't want to intrude too long." 020 walked up, shook 017's hand, tipped his hat, and left.

"Well, bye..."

* * *

018 resumed his lead to 020's room, it wasn't long until they got there.

"Well see you around... at dinner." 018 turned back down the hall. "Bye pal!" 020 entered his room to meet 019.

...back at 018's room.

"So that was the new experiment Jumba made, did you see how it was made?" 017 asked eager for someone to talk to again, but 018 was 'his' usual self... "Yes."

"Well... aren't you going to tell me about it?" She persisted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious about how he was made, I've been wondering... I don't remember how it happened, just that I suddenly 'woke up'. What really happens?"

"Jumba had some liquid and genetic martial in a tube, then he activated the computer and electricity reformed and bonded the molecules into a body... I didn't understand most of it, you should ask Jumba."

"Oh... Hey, I got a new CD want to listen?"

"No."

She was discouraged again, plopped on her bed, and flicked the CD player back on. "...it makes no difference..."

* * *

A few hours later. "Well it's dinner time." 017 stood up, 018 followed.

"Don't you get bored?" 017 asked out of the blue as they walked to the cafeteria. "What do you mean?" 018 didn't even understand the question.

"When you sit around all day. Don't you feel like you need to do something to pass the time?"

"No." 018 was a little confused, and 017 dropped the subject as they had arrived.

The cafeteria was as usual; no 003, no 013, no 014, and everyone else eating and chatting away. 017 and 018 joined in as usual, getting their food tray and sitting in the same places as always, although for 018 it was a little different this time 015 and 016 were sitting by and talking with 019 and 020, 'he' was pretty much unnoticed by them all. It didn't seem to bother 'him' though, 'he' sat and ate as quietly as ever.

It was all perfectly normal to them until the doors opened and something most had never seen happened, 013 and 014 entered the cafeteria, stranger still they were followed by 003. He seemed upset, he was looking down at his feet and his fists were clenched.

Murmurs could be heard; "What are they doing here?", "What's wrong with zero-zero-three?", "Did something happen?" 003 looked up to the crowd, he tried to speak but his voice left him.

He closed his eyes and sighed, gathering himself he spoke, "Jumba wants me to announce this to everyone... As most of you know zero-two-zero was made to sell us experiments, Jumba just arranged some meetings and he's going to start tomorrow..." 003 looked down again tears welling up.

"What does he mean, is Jumba getting rid of us?", "Who will be sold?", "Are we not gonna live in the lab anymore?" The experiments wondered aloud about all this. 003 spoke up again, his voice cracking, "You... some of you don't have anything to worry about..." he couldn't finish, but that only left more questions.

"What's got you so upset?", "Will we really be sold off?", "Is this the last time we'll see each other?" 003 had to tell them. "You're not being sold off, just your services... zero-one-one, your life will be the same, but it won't be the same for anyone else... Jumba has... he's, he said that he can't afford to keep so many experiments around..." 003 was crying freely now. "He's going to dehydrate the ones who aren't making money!"

"It can't be!", "Who!?", "When?" 003 sobbed. "Zero-zero-one, zero-zero-five, zero-zero-eight, zero-one-zero, zero-one-one, zero-one-two, zero-one-four and zero-two-zero you'll be given jobs, the rest of you will be dehydrated... tomorrow." He squeaked out the last word.

"Tomorrow!", "Our last day here...", "Whoa, least I'm safe.", "Wh... it can't be..." 003 couldn't stand it, the little bit of unsaid info was killing him. "I'm sorry!" He ran off leaving everyone in a depressed state, all but one that is, 018 got up and ran after him.

The general design of the lab, and being able to see through walls, made it easy for 018 to catch up... 003 was crying on his bed, 018 entered and walked right over to him, then sat down on his bed placing a hand on his friend's back. 003 buried his face further into his pillow, "You don't need to hide, remember 'it's ok to cry'?" 003 pulled up a bit. "I didn't even... I couldn't tell them the worst part."

"What's so bad?"

"I-I'm not being dehydrated!" He nearly yelled.

"That's a good thing."

"No, it's terrible!" 003 flipped over to face 'him', "I'm not being dehydrated, but I'm also not getting a job! Jumba wants to keep me around just too help him, so I get off the hook while the rest of you suffer!"

018 did something 003 would have never expected, 'he' hugged him. "Don't worry, it won't be so bad."

003 embraced 'him' quivering, "How? How can it be good when you are gone?"

"I haven't been here too long, you lived fine before I was made and you can live that way again." 018 started to break the hug, but 003 clung tighter. "Don't you get it? You've been my only real friend, I-I love you..."

018 began stroking 003's back. "I know. I feel that way too."

"Then how can you be so clam about it, and... what about our promise?" 003 sobbed into 018's chest. "It won't be the end, I know it won't."

* * *

The last day.

The experiments were all gathered in the lab, this was it the time of their departure. Everyone was silent and no one wanted to go through with it, not even Jumba, but the clients would be there in a few hours and the 'merchandise' had to get ready soon. Jumba reluctantly called out. "It is time, must be getting over with soon."

018 stepped forward, towards the dehydrator, 003 tried to hold on to 'his' arm but it slipped from his grasp... he didn't say anything as he watched. 018 nodded to Jumba and he threw the switch, everyone saw a flash and suddenly a small white ball with three green numbers '018' fell to the floor.

Each experiment made a similar, silent, exit...

End.

* * *

Author's note: Whoo, I actually finished a fan fiction! Hope some people enjoyed it, I know I'm not that good an author but I didn't set out to write the best Lilo and Stitch fan fiction, in my opinion that has already been written, I'm just trying to make something half decent. Anyway, on to the credits.

Chris Sanders: Obviously none of this would be here without his work.

The Great Red Dragon: My story wouldn't be here if it weren't for his stories. Suffice to say, much of this story was inspired by his work.

Ovni: Syler's dryer lint obsession was what inspired 017's hats.

Mimic12355 (and Torcher): Melty's CD player in Stitch's Wartime Chronicles inspired 017's CD player.

Speaking of CDs; Smash Mouth - Astro Lounge and The Band - Greatest Hits, are the CDs I used.

Athalon: ...Yeah...

Spiritofdawolf: Dizzy's color scheme inspired 019's.

Wikipedia and Dictionary: Those website were of great help to me in making this story. (Although I probably made errors all over the place anyway.)

(Extra credits.)

630Kila or Alohilani: I started watching this show by random accident, but I would not have gotten into the fandom if not for her videos.

Data Seeker and 123qaz: I probably would not have written or posted anything if not for them.

Stitch8000: For being the only one to review as this was posted.

(Cosmic accidents.)

WatsonSword: I did not intend, at all, to rip off your character Sapphire with my 005, those characters I 'made' were based off of the official names from the Leroy and Stitch list on wikipedia and not intended to copy any author's characters.

RaVen-reBorN: I did not intend to copy from your character 426, from Breathe, with the idea of 018 having "Sparky's ears in a permanently downward angle", I hadn't even read that story when I made 018.

This story took me six weeks to write!


End file.
